


A Day In A Life

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Multi, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shenanigans, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: New day, new life. Ups and downs. Adventure and mischief. Shenanigans and mishaps. Happiness and sadness. Sebastian had been with Ciel for three years now, for a demon that's shorter than a blink of an eye compared to their long life. Yet, these three years have been so eventful. At one point, the demon starts to dread the end of the contract, instead of happily anticipating it.





	1. The Hunt and the Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Took me 5 hours to write! Two hours last night when I started and three more today. Probably took this long because I had to research on how to use a rifle and a few animal details. Enjoy!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos if you liked it!

The soft sound of shoe soles connecting with the floor accompanied by the light spinning of wheels of a food trolley in a corridor could be heard. Then the light sound of a door being opened gently, someone entering with barely any noise, and the door closing. The sound of the footsteps with the wheels, ever so slight, continued for a few more seconds before there was a tiny moment of quietness. Then came the sharp sound of curtains being pulled apart and light spilled into the previously dark room. A particular bundle on the large bed flinched, then curled up tighter and covers were pulled over a head of messy navy-grey hair.

"It's time to wake up," said a smooth, manly voice. One would wager that the speaker wore a smile, since the voice sounded like they were in a positive mood. A small groan of protest sounded in response and the speaker's thin lips spread in a fond, feline smile. "Come now, master." The man's voice came again. At the same time, the slight sound of curtains being secured from covering the window was being made, before the slight shift of someone turning their body from the window to face the bed. "You wouldn't want to sleep away a fine day like this, sir." The speaker's smile had grown just a slight bit more.

A huff came, then the sound of rustling as the covers were thrown back. Then shifting simultaneously with soft creaking of the mattress as someone moved their body to sit up, then turned it to the side of the bed. Rustling of clothes as someone stretched and then a soft yawn. Then the soft pouring of tea into a cup, which was then placed onto its respective little plate with a little 'clink'. The plate with the cup was then passed from an adult, glove-clad hand into a child's bare one. The plate was held at chest level while the cup was gently picked up by the handle and raised to a small mouth. The scent of the tea mixed with the steam coming from it was inhaled by a youthful, little nose.

"Today's tea is Ceylon." The man's voice came again. "For breakfast you have a choice of Belgian waffles or French croissants. There is also a choice of strawberry or peach jam. Which would you prefer?"

The tea cup connected with soft lips and a small sip was taken before the cup was lowered onto the plate and then passed back to the adult. "French croissant with peach jam." Sounded a deep yet feminine voice of a preteen boy as the owner of the voice made his choice. The man received the cup, placed it back down onto the trolley and proceeded to choose a croissant and place it onto a plate with the help of tongs. Then jam was drizzled over the pastry, before the prepared dish was passed from the adult to the youth. The plate was held at chest level and thin fingers picked up the croissant from the sides at one of the ends, lifting it to the small mouth that opened to take a bite of the opposite end. Then the lips closed as the boy chewed with his mouth closed.

"Today, your schedule has been cleared since you will be out on a hunt." The adult informed.

No response came from the youth as he only continued eating. A few long minutes passed until he finished. In that time, the adult stood still and quiet. When the child finished, he passed the plate back and received a napkin in return, which was handed back to the adult in a used and crumpled state while the boy’s fingers and mouth were cleaned.

Steps could be heard until a door was opened, but not the one to the corridor. There was a second door in the bedroom, one that lead to the closet room. The footsteps went there, then stopped. The next second, closet doors were opened and rustling could be heard. After a while, the closet doors were closed, then the door to the closet room, and finally the footsteps arrived at the bed. The clothes were gently laid out on the bed and then the adult knelt down before the youth. More rustling ensued as the man changed the boy from his night gown into a dress shirt, a ribbon was tied into a bow under the dress shirt’s collar, a three-piece suit of matching jacket, vest, and knee-long shorts with a crisscrossing stripe design followed, then black knee-high socks secured with garters, and knee-high black boots with a short heel. There was a small break from the sounds of dressing as the boy rose from the bed to stand up. Then came the combing of hair and tying of an eye patch. At last, elegant leather gloves were slipped onto small hands, with heirloom rings sliding onto the clad fingers, a coat to match the three-piece suit, and a hat to fit the design as well.

“All has been prepared and the horses are waiting outside.” The man spoke once more.

“Come, Sebastian.” Said the boy as he turned and moved to walk from around his bed to the door of his room to exit.

Sebastian was a tall man in his early thirties. Being an exemplar butler was his aesthetic and he never strayed from his duties, not once. In appearance, he was the perfect mixture of beauty and manliness, with an air of elegance and perfection about him. “Yes, master.” Was his loyal response.

The master was a youth of 13 years. Short for a boy his age, and thin. Not skinny, thin. His muscles had an elegant shape and were supple to the touch. Also, there was no visible fat, which made his natural physique worthy of any woman’s envy. He was an arrogant, prideful, devious, yet very clever little child. Despite those qualities, there was kindness and compassion in his heart, the size of which he himself was often surprised at.

The butler took a short moment to stray from following his master through the manor to the entrance hall in order to retrieve his coat. He joined his master in time to open one of the doors in the manor’s double-door entrance and let the boy out. Outside, the chef, maid, gardener, and steward kept watch over the two horses and items prepared for the hunt.

The butler helped his master onto his horse before getting onto his own. Then he turned to the four servants. “Watch over the manor and don’t create any trouble. We shall be back by sun set at the latest.”

The first three nodded all together while the steward kept calmly sipping tea.

The little master had started down the road from the manor on his horse so the butler had his own trot until he caught up with his lord. “Shall we be on our way now, sir?” The man asked. With that, the boy kicked his horse. The animal neighed and took off in a gallop, the butler followed on his own.

The four servants watched the two until they disappeared out of sight, then returned to the manor to take up their duties.

~~

After some time of riding through the forest, the two arrived at a meadow in the woods. It was located on the slope of a hill near which a creak ran. The young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, slowed his horse down from its trot to a stop.

“Perfect choice of camp, sir.” The butler, Sebastian Michaelis, commented. He stopped his own horse and got off, then went to help his master down. Then he removed the packed items off the horses and settled everything under a tree. He turned to his master with a rifle and a box of bullets. “Check your rifle for function and load it, please.”

Ciel looked at his butler as the man spoke, then took the firearm from the man. He did a routine maintenance check which concluded that the rifle was perfectly functional. Then he loaded a bullet. Holding up the gun with his right hand at the grip and his index finger at the trigger, his left cradling the front of the rifle, he then secured it at his shoulder and aimed… right at his butler. The man only smiled in response. A second or two later, Ciel lowered the gun to the ground and moved his body sideways. Holding up the gun once more, he focused his gaze on the scope, then whatever was in front of it. Slowly, keeping the rifle steady and moving it with his body as he turned left, his vision aimed by the scope, he scanned the bushes and the trees around the meadow. Something shook a bush and he stopped, slowly moved to aim the gun at the bush and stood still, waiting. It was a long moment before a large rabbit hopped out. Without even a moment of hesitation, the boy pulled the trigger. The loud sound of a gun firing rang out, making some birds in the vicinity fly away from the trees they were previously perched upon. The rabbit fell dead, shot in the neck.

Sebastian clapped. “Perfect.” He complimented. “Perfect form, patience, and aim.” He then went to retrieve the dead prey.

Ciel exhaled and lowered the gun and proceeded to hang it over his left shoulder by the strap.

The butler returned with the rabbit. “However, my lord, the hunt doesn’t end here.” He said as he laid the dead rabbit by the tree. “You should also try to get a duck and a deer. Today’s hunt isn’t just about the hunt itself; it is about patience, reviewing your skills of how to use a large firearm for a prolonged period of time, and also how well you know the forest and are able to move around in it.”

Ciel huffed. “What is the point? You will always be at my side anyway.”

The butler cleared his voice. “As much as that is true, there are, and will be, times when I am away from you completing an order. All it takes is a single second for something to go wrong. This hunt is your exercise and lesson for today. I will be accompanying you and watching you from a distance. You will be doing all the work on your own.”

“Even carrying the dead animals?” The master asked with a bit of a face.

“No, that I will do myself.” The butler answered, ridding the boy of one task. Then he held out the box of bullets to him, letting his master take some handfuls into his pockets. Afterwards, he took some extra for himself, in case Ciel would be wasting the ones he chose and would need resupplying, and put the box with the remaining ammo away. “Now, let’s go.” He motioned to the woods up the hill with a hand.

With a sigh, Ciel turned and started walking. Sebastian watched him. When the boy was some good meters away, the demon followed after him, keeping the distance.

~~

Ciel walked for a while. He had to be a little bit slower so that he wouldn’t miss anything, and that meant the hunt would be prolonged, which was getting on his nerves a little bit. Sebastian followed after him at a similar pace, keeping the distance.

When Ciel arrived at the top of the hill, he took a moment to catch his breath, then scan the sky for any ducks or geese. Finding none, he changed to looking around at the terrain bellow. Not so far off was a valley with high grass. There he would most likely find some pheasants. Suppressing a huff, the boy took to making his way down the hill. The whole while, his butler kept a careful eye on him.

Making his way through the high grass and holding up the gun properly while scanning the area and making sure not to make too much noise or step into something was a bit of a challenge. He kept moving further, slowly, carefully, but nothing else aside from the wind moved the grass. He let out a sigh, ready to give up and continue on his way further to the next hill when he heard a noise, a crow of a male pheasant. Biting his bottom lip, Ciel aimed his gun and scanned the area from which the sound came through the scope.

The crow sounded once more and Ciel fixed the gun in that direction, standing still, waiting. The grass rustled a bit as something moved through it. Ciel slowly moved the aimed gun in the direction of the moving grass, then fired. The soft sound of a thud was drowned out by the loudness of the shot that rang out. In the distance, other pheasants took up into the air. Ciel quickly placed another bullet into the rifle and aimed but the birds were too far off now. He huffed at that and lowered his gun, placing it over his shoulder once more.

Sebastian came to retrieve the pheasant. Then came to his master. “Good eye, sir.” He complimented.

“We already have a rabbit and a pheasant. Must I really continue?” Ciel whined.

“Sir, you are an upstanding member of high society. Please, do act accordingly.” The butler reprimanded his master gently.

Ciel exhaled. There was so much paper work he could be doing, or reading a book, or playing chess. Then his mind wandered to having tea in the garden. But then he pulled himself back to the real situation he was currently in. Grumbling a little, he readjusted the strap of the rifle on his shoulder and started through the valley to the next hill.

“I sense a herd of deer up ahead, master. If you hurry, you may as well get to them.” Sebastian called from behind him.

With a grunt, Ciel readjusted the strap on his shoulder again and started to take wide steps as he quickened his pace. At the same time, he had to watch out so that he wouldn’t slip on anything. The valley moved around to the side of the hill he was making his way toward and ended in a bit of a swampy area. There was a slight chance that the ground would be soft where he was despite his distance from the swamp.

His legs were hurting from the way he was walking by the time he reached the rise of the hill and he had to take a moment to breathe. A curse slipped from his lips with a breath before he stood up straight and proceeded to climb the hill.

Slowly, carefully, with his gun aimed down but ready to be raised at any moment and fire, he worked his way up. Just before reaching the very top, he stopped and hid behind a tree. Peering out, he saw a few deer grazing. Then he looked back, down the hill and saw Sebastian down below. The butler met his master’s gaze. After a moment, Ciel looked back at the deer. Carefully, he moved from around the tree and made his way to another. The herd was a small one. Ciel raised his rifle and aimed it, scanning the herd through the scope to find a better deer to shoot. Most of them were mothers with calves.

Almost a minutes passed until Ciel located a young male. However, that deer was slowly moving in search of better grass, and from Ciel’s position, he risked either losing his prey or revealing himself by relocating. His greed took over and he stepped out a little from behind the tree and fired. The shot rang out and all the deer raised their heads. They caught glimpse of the young hunter and started to take off. The bullet didn’t kill the male deer, only wounded its shoulder. Limping away, the deer tried to make its escape. Ciel wouldn’t have that.

He stepped out from the tree fully and aimed once more, then fired. This time, the bullet got the animal in its right hip. With a roar, the prey fell to the ground. Ciel was panting a little from the adrenaline rush that he had. Sebastian, having caught up with his master and now standing at his side, clapped lightly. “Good work, sir.” Ciel hung the rifle over his shoulder and started toward the fallen deer. The animal was breathing deeply, its eyes wide and filled with fear and knowledge of the inevitable end. When Ciel came to it, he saw the look in its eye but it didn’t faze him. He took his rifle into his hands and aimed it at the deer’s head. A second later, another shot rang out, and the deer was put out of its misery.

Sebastian collected the animal and carried it over his left shoulder, while the pheasant was in his right hand. “Seems we will be returning earlier after all.” He concluded as his master routinely placed the strap of his rifle over his shoulder.

As they made their way across the clearing at the top of the hill to return the same way they came, Sebastian asked. “Would you like to have a small snack when we return to camp before we head back to the manor?”

Ciel took a moment to contemplate his answer, not sure if he was hungry quite yet. What he really wanted right now was a warm bath to wash off the slight sweat he worked up. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, his right foot got caught on a root. Traveling this much on foot, something he wasn’t used to, left him a bit fatigued. He didn’t lift his foot high enough, so he got caught on a root and ended up taking a tumble down the slope until he hit a tree with his side.

“Master!” Sebastian’s call was the last thing Ciel heard before blacking out. Sebastian was shocked. Loaded with the deer and the pheasant, he wasn’t quick enough to react. Dropping the prey, he hurried down to his master, worried out of his mind and a bit frantic. He quickly but carefully checked Ciel’s body. No broken bones. However, bruises and some scratches were inevitable.

Letting out a breath of relief, Sebastian stood up. His eyes burned fuchsia as he looked down at his unconscious master. How could he allow this to happen? How had he not foreseen this? He got too relaxed, something he should have never done. Humans are fragile and carefree, he should have never trusted his master enough to take care of himself or pushed him this much, knowing the boy’s lack of athleticism.

~~

Ciel awoke to a sight of a worried gardener and maid looking down at him. The chef stood a meter away from the bed with the steward.

“He’s awake.” Mey-Rin said. “Master is awake!” She and the gardener smiled.

“Now, please step aside. The lord needs some air.” Came Sebastian’s voice as he stepped up to the bed. The two servants obeyed and joined the chef and the steward.

Ciel, groggy and with a strong headache, tried to sit up. He moved to prop himself up by his hands and push off the bed with his right foot but then pain shot through his ankle and he slumped back down onto the bed with a groan.

“That was quite a nasty tumble you took there, master.” Sebastian said as he leaned down over the bed. He gently brushed the bangs away and placed a damp cloth onto the boy’s forehead.

Ciel glared at the butler in response to his words.

The man sighed and stood up straight. “My sincere apologies, master. You have displayed a higher level of physical prowess in the recent cases, so I thought you have gained strength. While that may be true, I realize that I had made a rash decision to allow you to travel so much on foot over that kind of terrain. This will not happen again, sir.” He then bowed and remained that way.

Ciel’s glare didn’t cease, only strengthened a little. Sebastian was apologizing and calling him weak at the same time. He then shifted his glare to the ceiling. “What happened to my leg?”

“You pulled a few ligaments in your ankle when it got caught on a root and you fell forward.” Sebastian explained. “It will be best to remain in bed for the next day or two in order to let the injury heal better.”

“I don’t have time to play invalid, Sebastian. You know that better than anyone!” Ciel raised the tone of his voice. His anger was clear.

“My biggest apologies, master. I will do my utmost best so that this doesn’t hinder your work and studies.” Sebastian vowed.

The three servants chipped in as well. “We will do our best too!” The steward only replied with a supportive ‘hoh’.

“Now,” Sebastian started as he stood up straight. “Please stay here, do not do anything, while I bring you lunch.” He looked to the servants. “Mey-Rin, Baldroy, come with me. Finnian, watch over the master. Tanaka… Be as you are, sir.” With that, he started out of the master bedroom.

The maid and the chef hummed in obedience and followed after the butler while the gardener and the steward remained. After they left, the bright and cheery teen tried to entertain his master with conversation.

Sebastian returned in a few long minutes with a food trolley. Bringing it to the side of the bed, he then went to assist his master in sitting up and placed a pillow behind his back. Ciel was grumpy, per his usual self, and he had the right of it.

“Today’s lunch is rabbit stew made from the very rabbit that the young master shot, and Ciabatta bread. For dessert there is raspberry mousse, and for tea there is Darjeeling.” Sebastian introduced the meal as he set up the tray for meals in bed over his master’s lap, then the cutlery, and finally the plate with a bowl of stew atop it. “Please, eat carefully and enjoy.”

Ciel looked at the meal, then picked up the spoon and started to eat.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Aside from being confined to the bed and having to rely on Sebastian when going to the restroom, mainly because the butler wouldn’t let the boy disturb the injured ankle in any way and insisted on carrying the young master. Aside from that, Ciel spent the remainder of the day ordering Sebastian around to get this book, or that game. Or when the butler just brought the requested item to him, Ciel had a ‘change of mind’ and ordered the demon to bring something else. Though childish, this was a kind of revenge that Ciel enjoyed, and Sebastian took his punishment as the good and responsible butler that he was.


	2. Winter Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ciel's birthday and the day is full of pleasant surprises.  
> ~ light fluff with implied sebaciel and light foot worship

December 14th, a cold winter night. As always, Ciel refused any sort of celebrations, but did that stop all the servants from secretly preparing a gift for him? No. Secretly in the sense that each one thought they were the only one preparing a gift, the only one with courage to do so. In the end, it turned out that not so much.  
Finnian had been looking after some vines for a while so that he could make a wreath from them in the winter and decorate it with red currant. Mey-Rin put great effort into knitting her master a muff. Baldroy had to scratch his head for a while trying to come up with what he could possibly make that Sebastian wouldn’t, and pleasantly surprise his master. Then the idea of eggnog came to his mind, and since it fit the winter holiday season, he wen ahead and prepared that. Tanaka, for once, stopped being a chibi and went on to prepare his master a Japanese tea party. Sebastian, as always, prepared his master’s favorite, chocolate cake. Snake rehearsed a show with his serpents.

When Ciel was presented with all the gifts after breakfast, he really was surprised. Though he had an inkling of an idea in the back of his mind that at least Sebastian would prepare something, he did not expect all the servants to join in. The scene that unfolded then was the kind that warmed even his heart. Everyone watched Snake’s performance as they had some of the cake, eggnog, and tea that Ciel decided to share with everyone.

“Mr. Sebastian, you should try something too!“ Mey-Rin spoke. She honestly saw now need for the butler to hold back when their master graced them withe gift of dining with them and everyone else was joining in happily. But of course, she did not know the demon’s secret.

“Thank you, Mey-Rin.” Sebastian smiled at her with that trademark charming smile of his. “I am not into sweets, but you should enjoy yourself.” The maid pouted softly, but let the matter go.

A knock sounded upon the door and Sebastian went to open. Elizabeth rushed in with Soma, McMillan, and Joanne. Now, Lizzy was sort of an expected visitor, but the others were quite sudden, though not necessarily unwelcome. When Ciel came out to greet them, Elizabeth ran up to the boy and wrapped her arms around him, placing a small kiss onto his cheek and then stepping away to his side. “My brother let slip at the college that your birthday is today and these two wanted to come along.” She referred to McMillan and Joanne. Soma was there because he was Soma, Ciel’s self-proclaimed friend.

“Excuse us for suddenly dropping in and happy birthday!” The blonde and the ginger dipped their heads. Sebastian led everyone into the dining hall where Ciel was enjoying the gifts presented earlier. The four guests then went on to give their own. Elizabeth got Ciel a white fur hat, McMillan and Joanne presented Ciel books, and Soma presented him a dagger decorated by various jewels. The servants got up to cater to the four guests joining the table and Ciel knew that whatever plans for work he had today were going to be pushed back.

After breakfast, Elizabeth suggested going out and playing in the snow. It was hard to refuse the beautiful lady, so Sebastian took great care in dressing his master warmly and offered to wear the muff and the fur hat presented to him today. As a sign of appreciation for the gifts, Ciel did just that.

* * *

 

The kind of fun that Ciel had that day was quite rare in his mundane life. First, they made snow figures and had a snowball fight. Then, all thoroughly worn out, happy, and a little bit wet, they came inside to warm up and Sebastian treated them to some creamy chicken soup with bread fresh out of the oven, and mulled apple juice with cinnamon apple pie for dessert.  
Warmed up and full, Ciel invited his guests to the game room where they indulged in various board games all together and then in separate groups. After the afternoon tea, they all went into the library to read books. Soma, showing some boldness, decided to build a blanket fort with the blankets and shawls that were brought to them for warm and the five gathered to tell spooky stories, the latter being Lizzy’s idea.

Outside, a snow storm was going strong so at dinner, as per Sebastian’s suggestion, Ciel informed the four guests that they are to spend the night at the manor and the cheerful outburst that followed made Ciel smile for a moment. Just a moment.

* * *

With his guests long ago in bed and Ciel unable to fall asleep, the Earl pulled on a shawl and went to the library to read by the fire place. At one point, he closed the book and let it rest at his side, pulling his legs up onto the seat of the arm chair and hugging his knees to his chest, he leaned forward a bit and rested his chin on his knees as he stared into the dancing flames. Sebastian entered the room with a trey upon which he had apple tea with cinnamon. He placed the trey down upon the short table in the circle of couches and arm chairs, and brought the tea to his master. Ciel looked up at Sebastian when the butler approached, then at the tea he was offering. He sat up a little straight and took the tea cup with the dish in his hands. Bringing it to his chest, he blew onto the surface softly and then took a sip.

“My Lord, your feet must be cold.” Sebastian said as he crouched down before Ciel as he always did. “Forgive me.“ He excused himself softly as he gently cupped the dainty feet in his large hands and leaned down to blow warm air onto them. His gaze then lifted and met his masters. No words were said between them. Sebastian then lowered his gaze to the delicate feet in his hands and proceeded to place soft, lingering kisses upon the toes and the back of the feet. And so, Ciel sipped his tea and watched the fire as his butler continued to warm his chilled feet in quite an unconventional but very much welcomed and loving way. The storm raged outside, but in the manner, there was nothing but peace in a very long while.


	3. Chilly Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather is the kind that leaves much to be desired, and Sebastian can't help his worries for Ciel.

Ciel and Sebastian were coming back from a case in Wales. The weather on their journey was terrible and Sebastian kept worrying about Ciel’s health. He always checked on the warmth of the boy’s cheeks, nose, hands, and legs. He always readjusted Ciel’s coat, hat, and scarf. Ciel got tired of it at one point and in frustration threw his arms up with a cute roar. “Argh!” He slapped Sebastian’s hands away, but not in anger. “Honestly, how many more times will you be doing this? You’ve checked me over for the fifth time in one hour!” Sebastian blinked in surprise at the outburst.

“Master.” He spoke with kindness in his eyes and voice. “You see for yourself what kind of hellish weather we are in.” Funny that a demon should use that word, ‘hellish’. “And we both know your health is not particularly strong. That is why I am so concerned for you.”

“This is no longer concern, this is paranoia!” Ciel lectured in irritation. “My patience is running terribly thin. Stop with his behavior at once!” Sebastian could only sigh and lower his shoulders. Then he noticed a vendor selling hot drinks and buns.

“My lord. Forgive me, but please hold this for a moment.” He gave Ciel the umbrella and walked up to the vendor. Purchasing some tea and a steaming bun, he returned to Ciel. Ciel took the bun and Sebastian took the umbrella, then passed the tea to Ciel. “Forgive me that I cannot make you anything right now, but you need to keep yourself warm so please try to make do with this.” Ciel blew on the surface of the tea and took a small sip. His face contorted at the heat and bitterness, but he sighed.

“Due to the circumstances… This will do.” He took a bite of the bun and then another tiny sip of the tea. They had to wait outside on the street for a free carriage. In the busy city with a storm wreaking havoc all carriages were busy. When one was finally riding by, Sebastian extended his arm and luckily, the coach stopped. Sebastian told the man the address and the coach agreed. The first thing Sebastian did was get his master in the carriage. He didn’t even bother helping Ciel into it, he opened the door and lifted the boy over the step, then closed the door behind him. He secured their luggage in the front, then joined Ciel inside the carriage.

“Forgive me for allowing himself to treat you like that, but you do know how much I worry about getting you in a dry and warm place as soon as quickly.” Sebastian excused himself. Now it was Ciel’s turn to sigh and lower his shoulder, with an added shake of his head.  
The ride back to the manor was long, really long. Much longer than the hours they’d ride in good weather, and it was all the storm’s fault. When they finally arrived, Sebastian paid the coach extra for the his kindness of getting them to the manor through the muddy road of the forest and then some for the trouble of the man getting back. In the manor, the two were greeted by the servants and Finny was told to get Ciel’s luggage delivered to his room, Mey-Rin to heat up the water for the bath, and Bard to prepare ingredients for dinner. Tanaka was left to do his thing, as always. Sebastian helped his master undress from the soaked hat, coat, and gloves. “Master, please head to your room first. I would like for you to take a bath and change your clothes, then have dinner. If you’d like, we can review any paper work later.”

Ciel closed his eyes and sighed as he started walking through the foyer and main hall. “I am too exhausted to do any work. I may as well read a book and go to bed early.” Sebastian bowed to his master’s departing form.

“As you wish, sir.” The butler then went to his room to change into dry clothes and then went to get started on the dinner. Ordering Bard to go check on fire wood for the stove, he then used his powers to get everything cooking quickly. When Bard returned, everything was already in the process of cooking in a matter of minutes and Sebastian was gone. The cook was left blinking in confusion.  
Sebastian prepared Ciel’s bath and hurried to his master. Taking Ciel to the bathroom, undressing him, and helping him into the bath, he could finally sigh in relief as his master would finally be warm. He took his time washing Ciel, turning it more into a massage. Once the boy was thoroughly relaxed, he helped him out of the tub, dried him, and dressed him into his sleeping gown, robe, slippers, and a shawl for extra measure.

Dinner was served in bed and Ciel began to dose a little as he ate. So it was obvious the young boy would be getting lots of rest this night. If Ciel ended up still sleeping when it would be time to wake him on a regular day, Sebastian decided that he’d let his master sleep more in the morning.

As Ciel laid in bed and Sebastian was blowing out the candle, the boy spoke. “Sebastian…Stay here for a bit.” The butler looked at his master and smiled in the darkness. He sat upon the bed softly and placed a hand near Ciel’s head on the pillow. Their eyes connected and the butler leaned down to press a soft kiss upon his master’s forehead. “Sleep well, Bocchan. You deserve as much rest as you can get right now.” Ciel closed his eyes in the moment of the kiss, then opened them as Sebastian spoke. He then leaned up and place a quick kiss on Sebastian’s cheek. The demon’s eyes widened and blinked once in surprise, he blushed softly and smiled kindly, internally thankful that it was dark and Ciel couldn’t see.


End file.
